villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Florianne de Chalons
Florianne de Chalons is a villainess from Dragon Age: Inquisition and the Grand Duchess of Orlais. She is a sister of Gaspard de Chalons, cousin of Celene Valmont and an agent working for Corypheus. History She arranges the peace talks in order to assassinate the empress and framing her brother she then meets The Inquisitor and dances with them and deceives the Inquisitor into a trap. When the Inquisitor enters, Florianne shows up and reveals that she made a deal with Corypheus, believing that Corypheus would give her the entire world to rule once Corypheus goes to the Black City and ascends to godhood and she leaves Inquisitor to fight Demons and Venatori until she goes to the Ballroom to assassinate the empress however the Inquisitor survives the ambush and can deal with Florianne in whatever method. *Expose Florianne with the help of 85+ Court Approval before detaining or executing her. *Wait for her to kill Celene resulting in her death and a battle with Florianne. (If this happens, then there is a chance that Gaspard will take over and rule as Emperor.) *Openly attack her thus saving Celene and fighting Florianne. Whether alive or dead she will be judged by the Inquisitor. Punishments The Inquisitor can give Florianne these punishments, which will vary greatly depending on whether she survived or died. If Florianne Survived *'Encloisterment' (available to faithful Inquisitors only) **Cole Approves **Cassandra Slightly Approves **Iron Bull Slightly Disapproves **Solas Slightly Disapproves *'Recruitment for the Inquisition' (Nobility Knowledge perk required) **Iron Bull Approves **Solas Greatly Approves **Cassandra Slightly Disapproves **Varric Slightly Disapproves **Vivienne Slightly Disapproves **Sera Disapproves **Cole Disapproves Note: Even though this option says "Agent Acquired", she will not appear in the Inquisition perk list. This option will unlock the War Table operation Judgment: Playing to Win. *'Farm Work (Common Work with the Common)' **Blackwall Approves **Cole Approves **Sera Approves **Iron Bull Slightly Approves **Vivienne Slightly Approves **Solas Disapproves *'Exile' **Iron Bull Slightly Disapproves **Solas Slightly Disapproves **Vivienne Slightly Disapproves *'Make Her the Inquisition's Court Jester' **Sera Approves **Vivienne Slightly Approves **Dorian Slightly Approves Note: If this option is selected, then Florianne will wear a court jester's outfit and will periodically appear next to the Inquisitor's throne. If Florianne Is Dead *'Ignore Her' **Iron Bull Approves **Sera Slightly Approves **Cassandra Slightly Disapproves *'Put her Remains to Use (Ha! Community Service!)' **Varric Approves **Sera Approves **Dorian Approves **Cassandra Slightly Disapproves **Cole Slightly Disapproves Note: This option will have her recruited as an Agent (Connections) and unlock the War Table operation Judgment: Duchess in a Box Tour 9:41. *'Return Trade Routes to the Reigning Monarch' (Historical Knowledge perk required) **Vivienne Approves **Solas Approves *'Void Her Claims' **No Approval Changes If She is Dead *Her remains will be assigned as an Agent despite being dead. Category:Female Category:Dragon Age Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Outcast Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Imprisoned Category:Posthumous Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Category:Murderer Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Extremists Category:Power Hungry Category:Assassins Category:Siblings Category:Delusional Category:Amoral Category:Karma Houdini Category:Charismatic Category:Incriminators Category:Fantasy Villains